


Hips

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Het, Hip Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a request for hip kink on the Bad Bad Bathhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips

**Author's Note:**

> To be perfectly honest, I think [this other fill](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1225.html?thread=3918793#t3918793) was a lot better :V

Part of what makes Naoto so irresistible is the way she mixes traditional traits of both femininity and masculinity. Even knowing that she has tits and no dick, it's impossible to ignore the fact that she talks like a guy, dresses like a guy - and in many ways, looks and _feels_ like a guy. She's small, but not girlishly soft; her body is sleek, firmly toned, like a dancer's. He feels that when she clings to him, the strength in those slender fingers; feels it when he runs his hands over her back and shoulders, her arms, and those small but hard muscles tense and relax under his touch; when she wraps her legs around him and squeezes him tight.

Nowhere is that as obvious as her stomach. Her strength is never visible to the naked eye, even there, but a simple touch reveals that her soft skin is stretched over flat, hard muscles, almost trembling with delicious tension as his fingers explore her body.

But you won't find hips like that on a guy. Curved, smooth, like an invitation for him to put his hands there and wrap his fingers around her waist; and when he does, he can reach almost the whole way around.

Few things turn him on as much as kissing her there, over her hips and stomach, and feeling her breathing and moving under his lips; feeling those movements growing faster and more erratic as his hands brush and stroke, squeeze and tug.

As licking and kissing up and down the arms of the **V** shape on her lower abdomen - like an arrow starting from the hips and pointing him to his final destination, down between her thighs. 

As sliding his tongue into the little hollows where the hip ends and the stomach begins, making her skin wet and glistening.

She never says anything, neither complains nor encourages him while his lips flit back and forth, from hip to hip, across that firm little belly, as his tongue strokes the small valleys on each side and his hands gently knead her breasts. But he doesn't need words, because her body says everything there is to say. When she shivers at the touch of his tongue, slipping into those little hollows of her hips, the way she never shivers at any other touch.

When he finally parts her legs and finds her upper thighs slick and slippery.

And when kisses his way down to the tip of the V that leads his lips right where she needs them to be and lets his hands slide down to her hips instead, digging his thumbs into those hollows, into skin slick with sweat and saliva, almost as slippery as the flesh between her thighs.

He's not sure if he imagines that she comes faster, comes _harder_ when he's touching her there, fingers firmly wrapped around her hips, thumbs stroking those slick little dips on both sides.

But it's not his imagination that her thumbs dig into his hips in just the same way when their places are switched and she gets on her knees to suck him.

Or that she keeps them there and squeezes him hard as his body twitches and shakes and he fills her mouth to overflowing.

And before she comes up to nestle against his chest, she licks and kisses him there with come-slick lips and hot tongue, even long after the marks left by her fingers have faded.


End file.
